battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Miller
Sergeant Jonathan "Jono" Miller is a playable character in Battlefield 3. He is first seen operating an M1 Abrams tank in Thunder Run. Biography Occupation and Family He was a member of the 1st Marine Tank Battalion of the United States Marine Corps, under the call sign "Anvil 3-4". It is also revealed through comms chatter, the dinosaur that reads, "To Dad", and Solomon's monologue, all of which refer to the fact that Miller is a father of a young boy. His child's birthday is evidently in the near future, as can be heard when one of his fellow crew members tells Miller that "you'll be back in time for his birthday". Misfit Rescue Mission On October 31, 2014, he participated in U.S. military operations against the People's Liberation and Resistance forces in the Kavir Desert in Iran. In Fear No Evil, after having rescued Staff Sergeant Blackburn and his squad, his tank became severely damaged, and PLR soldiers rushed towards the disabled vehicle and took him as their prisoner. Death In his final moments, he was executed by Solomon with a knife, following a short monologue by Faruk Al-Bashir, all of which was recorded and released on the Internet. The site of his execution was later revisited by Blackburn and Campo during the mission, Night Shift. Trivia *In Thunder Run, Miller appears to be commanding Anvil 3-3, based on dialogue and the presence of a friendly tank labelled as 3-4, as well as the lack of a labelled 3-3 anywhere else in the formation. However, in Fear No Evil, Miller's tank is explicitly described in dialogue as Anvil 3-4, with a labelled 3-3 being destroyed at the beginning of the mission. *Along with Thomas Wyatt from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Dimitri Mayakovsky from Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 and Frederick Bishop in Battlefield 1, Miller is the second playable character who was scripted to die in a Battlefield game. *In the mission Night Shift, Campo refers to him as Corporal Miller. This was likely an error in the audio recordings left over from an earlier point in development, i.e. the Thunder Run gameplay trailer, where Miller was a Corporal. *He is one of two characters to not make an actual appearance in a cutscene or gameplay or say something in the game, the other one being Jennifer Hawkins. **However, in the ending cutscene of Fear No Evil and the beginning cutscene of Night Shift, the player is able to see Miller in a clip of the execution video being played. *According to loading screens, he was a veteran of Operation Desert Storm. *He is the only character in the game to have a family be explicitly revealed. *He is the only playable character to die in Battlefield 3. *He shares the same first-person model as Blackburn and the US Marines in multiplayer except that his gloves are black rather than tan. *Even though he is the commander of the tank, he seems to take advice from his loader (normally the lowest rank in the tank), Ingham. *The toy dinosaur he carried with him can be found on the multiplayer map Epicenter. *A dinosaur toy similar to Miller's gift can be seen hanging from the rear view mirror of the van in the Shanghai mission of Battlefield 4. *A casting call for the game that leaked during the game's development originally called for Miller to have two children instead of one like in the final game.BF3 list of main campaign characters - Electronic Arts UK Community - originally posted June 2, 2011, retrieved from the Internet Wayback Machine on May 4, 2017 **His description in the casting call says, "American USMC Sergeant. Veteran Tanker, quiet, solid, strong "average Joe" father of two." **It is possible that Miller was originally supposed to be a voiced protagonist in the game, just like Henry Blackburn and Dimitri Mayakovsky. References Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Player Characters